


Cute

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I am not a very good Dave, adaptation from an RP, julia is the best Terezi, light drama/sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Terezi argue on the topic of Dave's supposed cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inicially an RP between my friend and I on Skype. That's why you might find the story a little weird. Sorry for that, it was quite hard to rewrite everything in this format =P

“Terezi, I am not cute.”  
Her cackle echoed through the walls of the room the two were in.  
“Of course you are! Ironically cute, of course. But still; cute!” Terezi answered, grinning like a maniac.  
“Go fuck a dead protagonist, TZ.” she laughed harder. “I am not cute. I am ironic, obviously, and mainly as fuck. Not cute.”  
“Oh yes, but of course! Sooo ironic!” her smile stayed in place. “But of course you are cute. That doesn’t make you less mainly or ironic.” she said, poking his shades.  
He swatted her hand away. “Of course I am ironic, TZ, what are you even talking about. I am so ironic it’s, like, the epitome of irony. And of course my supposed cuteness makes me less mainly. By definition. Someone as cool as I am can’t be cute, that’s for losers like Egderp.”  
“I bet you have big anime eyes behind those glasses!” the Libra cackled, completely ignoring his statement.  
“No I don’t. You really wanna sniff my eyes that bad?” a blond eyebrow rose from behind the dark shades. “Weirdo.”  
She merely licked his cheek in response.  
“Eww!” he said, lightly pushing her away and wiping his face with his sleeve. “Disgusting! Not cool, man. Now I have your weird alien spit all over my face!”  
“Hehehehehehehe!” she laughed harder. “I bet your eyes are... What’s that human expression...? Really kawaii! And that’s why you don’t want me to smell them!” she leaned closer to sniff his cape.  
“I don’t want you to smell my eyes cause you’re probably going to lick them as well!” he huffed, before noticing what she was doing. “... TZ. What are you doing. Why are you sniffing my cape.” it wasn’t even a question, even though he tried to make it sound like one.  
“Huh, not like you’d be complaining if I did!” she huffed back. ...Wait, why would I like his eyes? What is their colour?  
“Yes I’d be complaining!” the human said, exasperatedly, which was odd considering his usual deadpan. Not his fault, the troll was constantly making him drop that act. “I am complaining right now! Ironically, of course.”  
“I am smelling your cape because it is red, and red is the best color. Candy red!” she swooned playfully, still smiling at him.  
“You know, you really are starting to freak me out with this weird obsession with red.” he deadpanned.  
“Hehehehe, now I’m curious about your eyes, mister ‘cool kid’!” she teased him. “But red is just so... So cool!”  
“I am not taking my shades off.” he frowned, even if it wasn’t visible because of his shades (and, well, because Terezi was blind.). “And yes, red is cool, but you take it a little too far.  
“And you say I’m a weirdo!” she frowned, huffing.  
“Yes you are!” he exclaimed. “You keep licking me, and sniffing my clothes...” she sniffed his cape once more for good measure. “It’s like you have some kind of obsession with me or something- TZ, stop sniffing my cape.”  
“Well, it’s not my fault your clothes smell so good!” she huffed indignantly. “Oh what a big ego, Dave! All you wear is red, it’s not my fault if it smells delicious.” she sniffed the cape once more.  
“No.” he almost facepalmed. “Seriously. I don’t have to deal with this bullshi- godDAMNIT!” he cried, pulling his cape closer to himself. “Stop it. Now.”  
“Gog, how can you complain so much?” she frowned, but then laughed again, crawling closer to him and continuing to sniff the cape. “Hehehe, nope, I’m not stopping! What now?” she grinned.  
“TZ stop this shit right now or I swear to jegus I’m calling Karkat.” he threatened. “He won’t be happy at you sniffing at my cape.”  
“What do you think he can do?” she laughed. “He ain’t the boss of me! Besides, if you do, I’ll be able to sniff the both of you! Hehehe!” she said, sniffing some more.  
“Well, yeah, but he’ll serve as a distraction.” he was starting to sound desperate, and flushed at her sniffing. “Seriously, stop.”  
“Oooh, now that you told me your plan I shall no longer let that happen!” she grinned evily, but then paused, sniffing the air and smirking.  
“Damn.” he frowned, finally noticing her smile. “... You’re smirking. TZ, why are you smirking.”  
“My my mister Strider.” she said playfully. “Is this blushing I’m smelling?” her smirk grew.  
“Oh no.” his eyes widened. “Oh hell no. I am not dealing with this.” blushing even more, he tried to abscond the hell off the block, cape trailing behind.  
He didn’t, however, expect Terezi to hold him back by said cape.  
“Trying to run, I see! Hehehehehe!” she smirked more at the distressed boy.  
“TZ. Lemme go. C’mon.” he almost begged, completely missing the blind joke. “This isn’t funny. No one touches my cape, let go! Now! I don’t wanna have to resource to violence!”  
She simply let go of the piece of clothe, choosing to instead hold him by the bottom of his shirt. “Hehehe, I just did! And of course this is funny!” she cackled. “Mr. Coolkid is blushing! Ironically, I bet.” she raised an eyebrow, smile never leaving her face.  
“Yeah no, I’m not blushing. This is crossing a limit here, let me go.” his blush grew as he tried looking at the other side, to avoid being seen, and trying to pull from her grasp.  
She sniffed once more, smelling his reddened face and smirking some more. “Oh hell yes, yes you are!”  
His blush darkened. “No I’m not, your nose must be broken or something.” he really needed to get the hell out of there. “Coolkids don’t blush, not even ironically.” of course they do, but only when genuinely distressed.  
With her free hand, Terezi started playing with her hair. “I can perfectly smell it, Dave. Don’t try to deny it!~” she said, in a sing-song tone.  
“No I’m not!” he cursed when his voice went a tone higher. He cleared his throat. “Stop it.” he said, swatting her hand away. “Seriously, why is it so funny to mess with me?”  
She grabbed his cape and covered her own head with it, careful not to cover her face. “How is it not funny? Your blushing is so cute!” she giggled.  
“For the last time, I am not blushing!” he sounded desperate. “And let go of my cape. I mean, this is so uncool! It’s my cape, no one can mess around with it.” he tried pulling his cape off her, but she looked so cute with it, he didn’t even put any effort in it.  
“Hehehe, yes you are!~” she teased some more. “And no, I’m not letting go of it! This whole “this is my cape” thing sounds so silly!”  
“Yeah, it is mine, and that’s why you should let go of it. As in, right now!” he huffed, completely disregarding her teasing. But then, he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’ll even be polite. Please, let go of it. See? I said please.” she said, pouting lightly at having to be polite. “Which is not cool at all. See? I did it just for you.”  
The troll resorted to her cutest puppy-eyed, ‘please don’t shove me away’ face while looking at him. “No.” she said, still looking damn adorable. “Not until you admit that you’re blushing.”  
“I am not blushing, goddamnit!” he huffed once more. “You want me to like to you then? Is that what you want?” he only blushed more at her cute face. “I. Am. Not. Blushing.” he said slowly, as if explaining something complicated to a toddler. “My face is only a bit warmer than it should. Happy? Now let go of my cape.”  
“Oh, and why is that your cool little face is ‘warmer’, Dave?” she smiled once more, but shrugged, letting go of his cape. “Okay then, whatever. Still doesn’t change the fact that you are blushing. And” she had the most brilliant idea of all. “I think I am going to tell John and Rose that right now, hehe!”  
“For the last time, I am not- Wait.” Dave’s eyes widened as he stopped collecting his cape in the middle of the sentence, turning to look at her. “Dude. Don’t do that. Please.” he begged. “Rose is gonna go all psycho-analysis on me about the denial of blushing or something, which isn’t even true, and Egderp is gonna laugh his ass off at my expense for months. For something that didn’t even happen!” he couldn’t allow this. “Dude, don’t do this. I didn’t know you were evil.”  
The Libra turned back to him, with both hands on her waist. “Well, if you are soooo convinced that you’re not blushing, why should you worry about me telling them that? Besides, I’m not evil, I’m just making an investigation over your cute blushing.”  
“I am not blushing and I’m not cute.” he said. “And I don’t want you to tell them that cause there’s no way they’re gonna believe me. I have the shittiest friends. It is me.”  
“Hehehe, okay then, Dave.” she said. “But you are so totally blushing!”  
“No I’m not!” he insisted. “I told you, my face is warmer, that’s all.”  
“Are too!” she giggled. “I also wonder why you never smile though. Why so serious, Dave?” she quoted.  
“Am not.” he frowned. “And I don’t smile cause coolkids don’t smile.” lies. “Unless in special occasion. Or cool occasions. Or ironic smiles. And none of these situations happen that oftern around here, apparently.”  
She frowned. “Why can’t coolkids smile? That’s stupid. And uncool.”  
“Of course we can.” his face finally began to go back to normal - damn you, fair skin. “But we rarely do. That makes our smiles special, and cooler.”  
She smiled wickedly. “Hehe!”  
He paused. “Wait. Why are you laughing?”  
He didn’t see what was coming until it was too late; Terezi jumped on him, starting to tickle him and causing Dave to fall because of her weight.  
“No wait- stop that-” he tried to contain his laugh. “TZ stop-”  
“Hehehehehehehehehehe NEVER!” she tickled him harder.  
“Pff-” he was losibg it quickly. Aaand... he failed. ‘Pff-HahahahHAHA!” he started laughing loudly.  
Terezi laughed along with him, and raised her hands. “Victory! I win, Mr. Dave Strider!” she laughed, poking his nose.  
He puffed. “Not fair, you cheated.” he wasn’t really mad, but still, he tried to bite her finger, just for good measure. “See? Now I’m blushing.” he finally admitted. “Cause I’m breathless. I wasn’t blushing before, but now I am. So get off me.” who was he kidding, this wasn’t the reason why he was blushing at all. Or at least, not the only reason.  
She quickly retracted her finger as she felt him try and bite it. “Hey! Biting is against the rules!” she huffed. “And of course you were, I smelled it!” she stubbornly sat on his lap and crossed her arms, refusing to leave.  
“Seriously TZ, get off me, or I might have to force you.” he warned. “I wouldn’t want that, I might hurt you accidentally. And what a pity it would be, to hurt a pretty thing like you.” realisation of what he’d just said hit him like a bag of bricks. “... Shit.” this is why he never let himself be caught into flustrating situations. Stuff like that started slipping from his mouth.  
“Well, I’d like to see you try-” she paused, her smile growing. “Ah Dave, you think I’m pretty! Hehe, that’s cute!” she smirked.  
“No it’s not. Now get off me.” he felt his face heating up even more. “Seriously. I gotta go do some... stuff.” the king of poor excuses, everybody. “Cool stuff. Important stuff. Seriously, just get off.”  
“Noooooops!” she sing-sang again, poking his nose some more. “Specially after such a flattering compliment coming from the coolest kid ever!”  
“Ugh... I didn’t want to do this.” he said, giving up at last. “But you forced me.”  
With one swift movement, he grabbed her by her waist and moved them, so he was standing over her, victorious smile on his face, and a teal-flushed troll blinking at him with surprise from below.  
“Heh, gotcha.”  
“Hey! That wasn’t fair, I wasn’t prepared!” she protested.  
“Who says it was supposed to be fair?” he arched a brow. “You tickled me, for gog’s sake.” he finally seemed to notice her teal-tinted face. “Is that a teal blush I see?” he smirked. “Heh, how cute.”  
“Yeah, well, you surprised me! What did you expect, moron?” huffed and rolled her eyes. “See? At least I admit it!” she started struggling to get free, however weakly. “Gog, Dave, you ruined my fun! Not that I’m complaining, though, hehehehe!” and the smirk was back full-force, causing his blush to intensify, and he let go of her.  
“It’s not even funny to play with you.” he huffed indignantly. “Ironic or otherwise.”  
“What do you mean, ‘it’s not fun’? Now I’m offended!” she huffed, standing up and crossing her arms like a stubborn child. “Oh well, not like I care! I have red chalk, I don’t need you or you cute soft hair and red-ish clothes!” she finished with a large humph, turning away from him.  
“I meant it’s not funny cause you don’t get distressed. Not even a bit.” he deadpanned. “But if you’re gonna stay mad at me for this it’s up to you.”  
“Gog, Dave, I’m kidding.” she rolled her eyes, sitting down in front of him and trying to fix her glasses, which were askew due to their playing, but ended up only messing them up even more. At last, she gave up, preferring to instead take the piece of red chalk she had in her pocket and starting to draw Dave. “Geez, you are so sassy sometimes!” she snickered.  
“Of course I am.” his gaze softened as he watched her draw. “I am the king of sass!” he reached down to adjust her glasses for her, laughing silently and setting them back with a “Here, you klutz. Your shades were all messed up.”  
“Sassy queen!” she laughed, pointing at her very bad drawing of Dave wearing a crown. “Hm? Oh, thanks.” she frowned.  
He smiled at her drawing, commenting how he should be a king instead, but then his gaze caught her frown. He frowned as well. “Hey, why are you making that face?”  
She shook her head, laughing. “Nope, you’re the sassy queen because I’m saying so!” she turned serious again, turning her face at him. “What face?”  
“You were frowning not even two minutes ago.” his frown deepened as he completely disregarded a perfect opportunity to tease her. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, silly, I was just frowning!” she rested her head on her hand. “Tickling you is tiring.”  
He smirked. “Yeah, I can imagine.  
Dave crawled on the floor on all fours until he was sitting by her side, hoping to whatever God was out there that no one saw that. “Anyway” he started when he was all set. “Did you really spend your precious candy-red chalk only to draw me with a crown? Like, seriously?”  
Once she smelled his presence, Terezi leaned lazily on him, her head on his shoulder. “Yes I did. Why would you be so surprised? You’re the cool kid. You deserve all the honors, hehe!”  
His still slightly-present blush darkened at her contact. “Well, I still think I don’t deserve a crown.” there he goes again, spilling out insecurities he didn’t want anyone to hear. “I’m no hero. Unless this is a crown of either coolness, irony or sassiness.” nice save, Strider.  
“What do you mean, ‘you’re not a hero’? Of course you’re a hero!” Or maybe not. She frowned again.  
“No I’m not.” he insisted, giving up on changing the subject altogether. No way back now. “Egbert is. And to some extent, you guys as well. Me? I’m just the coolkid. The time guy. Actually, I’m pretty useless, really.” he sighed, looking away.  
She pulled back, eyes on him, even if she couldn’t see him. “That’s not true!” she seemed offended at the idea. “I mean, you are cool and sassy and funny, but you’re as much of a hero as he is!” she wasn’t taking any of his bullshit. “You are trying your best, as much as he is. And you’re as important as he is, including in other matters other than my own concepts. Because you know, I like you better.” she smirked before turning serious once more. “But my point is; you are not only cool, but you’re nice, and you always try to help. So, you are a hero. You just can’t always save everyone.” she reached for his hand on the floor. “Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Davey.”  
He snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m no hero, TZ, I’m over that already.” he still didn’t look at her. “Stop trying to- wait a sec.” his eyes widened, his blush got darker, and he snapped his look at her. “Did you just call me Davey?”  
“Yes, perhaps I did.” she laughed. “Davey. But seriously, you are. And I don’t care if you say you’re not, you’ll always be a hero to me.”  
He smiled a little at that. “As nice as it is to hear you say that - and believe me, it is -, don’t call me Davey. Not even Bro called me Davey, it’s lame.”  
She poked his nose playfully. “You ain’t the boss of me either! I’m not the coolkid here, you are!” she smirked. “I can be dorky and lame and weird if I want to. And oh, I am!” she giggled, pulling her dragon hoodie over her head. “Because I’m a dragon! Rawr!”  
He actually laughed at her. “You’re cute, that’s what you are.” he teased. “But fine. You can call me Davey. Just... Don’t let anyone else hear you, or my reputation as the coolkid might be compromised.”  
“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare to! Hehe, Davey will be your secret nickname!” she pulled his cape over her own shoulders, smiling widely as usual. “Hehe, thanks!” she smiled some more. “But let’s be honest, I’m dorky and weird most of the time. Not that I mind, though.”  
He smiled back. “Yeah, you’re dorky, but it’s really cute, so I don’t mind it. And alright, secret nickname, whatever.” he didn’t even mind her playing with his cape.  
“Well, I could offer to stop liking and smelling you so I’d look a little less like a blind alien for you, but nah, hehehe! And yes, super secret awesome nickname!~” she pulled the cape closer against herself, sniffing at it discreetly. “I like your cape.”  
“So I notice.” he rolled his eyes - not that anyone in the room could see. “Yeah, enjoy your nickname dorkiness. And I would appreciate if you stopped liking and sniffing at me all the time. It’s not cool at all.”  
She let go of his cape, frowning. “I’ll think about it. I mean, if it bothers you and all that.” a pause, and she smiled again. “Except for the cape. The cape is out of question.”  
“It’s not that it bothers me.” he tried to explain, blushing some more. “It’s just... Weird. But you can keep playing with the cape. Just... Be careful.”  
She curled up against her own cape, nodding. “Yes, I know. Alright, I’ll only smell it then. And you can act like it bothers you like you do, so that it won’t be bad for your reputation, heh.”  
“You liking me isn’t bad for my reputation.” he frowned. “It’s part of who you are. I don’t mind it that much, it’s okay.”  
“No, really, it’s fine. I mean, I’m a gray blind alien.” she chuckled dryly. “And you are like, the cool kid. So yes, it kinda does.”  
“No, TZ, listen.” he insisted. “So you’re alien, right? So what? You’re still great. A great cool and dorky girl who likes red and playing with dragons. It really is okay. I like you for who you are, and believe me, you’re way cooler than you’re giving yourself credit for.”  
She shrugged. “No, that’s not what I mean. It’s just that I feel like I’m embarrassing you, because you are a human and you’re sooooo coooool.” she smiled weakly at him.  
“Dude, TZ, what the fuck.” he was genuinely perplexed. “You’d never embarrass me. You’re great! Just because I’m human it doesn’t means I’m cool.” he caressed her hand, still in his, with his thumb. “I’m cool for being Dave, not for being human. And you don’t embarass me.”  
“The point is not being human either, I just sometimes wonder why you bother paying attention to me.” she sighed. “I don’t know how to act normally like your friends do. And yes, I’m an alien, but I don’t know, this never bothered me before. But it’s fine.” she nibbled at the tip of her red chalk, and frowned.  
“I pay attention to you because you deserve it.” he insisted, frowning lightly. “TZ, you’re my friend as well. I care about you. Really. Stop putting yourself down, you’re cool. Awesome, even. Okay? I’m worried about you.” he put a hand on her shoulder, worried.  
“I’m not cool, Dave. Not that it’s a problem to me. I could even try to but it’s not who I am, but sometimes... I wish I could be good enough for you.” she looked lazily at the chalk in her hand and licked it, humming a small ‘Hmmm, candy red’ and smiling slightly. “I’m probably being silly, hehe!”  
“TZ, seriously.” his frown deepened. “Stop putting yourself down. Not only you’re good enough for me, you’re better than me!” he sighed, frustrated. “A better person than I am. What do I need to do to prove you that, at least to my eyes, you’ll always be cool?”  
It was her turn to frown. “Don’t say that! You’re an awesome person, you don’t need to put yourself down either only so that I’ll feel better! I don’t think there’s anything to be done about it, Dave, I’m just... Babbling some nonsense.” she doodle some more on the floor, avoiding his gaze even though she couldn’t see it.  
He sighed tiredly, running a hand through his pale-blond hair. This shit’s harder than he thought it would be. Then he had an idea. “Hey, how about that;” she raised her head at him again, curious. “You are so cool and unique you get to be the first person to see me without my shades! Or well... Smell me, whatever.” he shrugged. “I’ll even let you lick my face. Just... Please. You’re great.”  
Her face lightened up so hard it seemed to shine. “Are you... Serious? I mean, you don’t have to do that.” she raised one eyebrow at him, but still, she was visibly excited. “They are your shades. You are Dave Strider and those are your shades. Your cool shades.”  
“I want to do that.” he put his serious tone up. “Yes, these are my shades. Yes, they’re cool, just like me. But you’re cool too. You can see me without them.”  
Dave took a deep breath, slowly moving his hands to the shades and removing them from his face. Bright red eyes looked at the troll girl, determined albeit insecure, as he mumbled a small ‘there you go’.  
She seemed speechless for a second, but quickly recovered, cupping his cheeks with her hands and bringing his head closer in a way that could easily be described as weird, sniffing his eyes. Her blind eyes widened a little. “Candy red. Dave, your eyes are candy red.”  
He felt the small blush creep back at his face again. “Yes. Yes they are. On Earth it’s considered some kind of mutation, and it’s weird. And that’s one of the reasons I never show people my eyes. Cause that’d be uncool. But...” he breathed in deeply. “You’re worth it. So worth it.” he leaned his head into her hand, ever so slightly, and smiled weakly at her.  
She took her own bright red shades off her face, and pointed at her eyes. “Candy red.” she blinked, as it in some kind of stupor. “That is not uncool. I think it makes you unique, you know. I think they are totally cool!” she beamed, still happily sniffing at his face.  
His smile grew a tiny bit as he cupped her face back. “I think you may be right. But you know what this means, right?” he didn’t give her any time to answer. “We’ve both got candy red eyes, which are cool. That means we both are cool, and we both are unique.”  
She frowned for a moment, seemingly in deep thought, before apparently reaching a conclusion and pecking him briefly on the lips. Then, she blinked, confused. “I... Don’t know why I did that.”  
He felt his face heat up until it felt hotter than LOHAC itself. “Uh... I dunno why you did that either. You... Sure you don’t...?” oh shit, he was starting to sound very distressed, not good, abort mission, repeat, abort mission-  
“No, it was an impulse.” her voice quickly cut those thoughts away. “Sorry.” she slowly handed him his glasses back, a teal blush on her face once more. “Weird alien, remember? Hehe.”  
He took the shades, still blushing, and out of out of a sudden impulse, he leaned in and kissed her in return. “That makes two of us.” he smiled, still blushing.  
She looked at him surprised once more, but then the characteristic grin broke into her face. “I don’t know how to reply to that properly, sir.”  
“Well, maybe you don’t have to. Or maybe you can just... Tell me how it felt for you, or how you feel about this...” the smile and the blush didn’t vanish, but there was a certain hesitation in his voice.  
“It felt... So cool. I feel stupid... But this” she pecked his lips once more. “feels great...” she nervously started to play with her red chalk.  
He blushed harder, if it was even possible, and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “Well, I’m glad it felt cool. It feels cool for me as well.” a small pause. “Wait, what? Why do you feel stupid? I mean...” he got frustrated and isn’t sure of what to say.  
“Not stupid, I... Feel dorky again, but not in a bad way, though. Just.... Dorky, it’s not a bad thing.” she shrugged. “And yes, it felt so very cool.” she giggled.  
“It certainly isn’t bad. You’re cool, we’re cool, this is cool. So... yeah.” he didn’t really know how to phrase what he was thinking. “So maybe... We could be cool... Together?”  
“Yeah...” she nodded awkwardly. “This is cool.” a small pause. “Oh.” she seemed shocked. “You mean that you really liked it...? Well, yes, being cool together would be nice. If... You want to, of course.”  
“Well, of course I want it. I mean, I just asked you that.” he really was trying. “So... You’re in then. With this whole... Together thing?”  
She looked down a little before leaning in and kissing him again, this time holding him close for a few seconds. “Hehe, yes. Indeed, this together thing would be cool by me.”  
He blushed a bit harder, nodding weakly. “Well okay, I guess. We’re cool then. We’re... together. As in... Romantically.”  
“Yes, Davey, we are cool, together and... Romantically. That’s... Cool.”  
He nodded once again. “Okay, cool. So... I guess it would be okay... If... I... Kissed you again...?” he couldn’t help it, she tasted so good! Even if there was a hint of chalk in there as well.  
“That would be okay, yes, I would highly appreciate it.” she replied quickly, almost immediately, sounding even a bit desperate.  
He nodded again. “Okay. Okay, cool. So I’ll just...” he just shut up and kissed her again.  
Terezi practically melted in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and returning the kiss, glad that the awkward silence was finally being filled by something.  
Dave hugged her waist to bring her as close as possible, tilting his head just slightly and asking for entrance into her mouth.She parted her lips, humming low against his lips and playing with his hair, brushing her fingers through it.  
His tongue darted into her mouth, trying to explore it despite his lack of experience, his hands running across her back.  
As she let her tongue meet his she could tell there was no better taste than the one in his mouth. She dragged her hand down his back, not wanting to pull away.  
He kept kissing her for as long as he could, which unfortunately wasn’t as long as he’d like, because he had to part for breath. “... Wow.”  
She rested her head against his chest, feeling stunned and considerably breathless. “That was... Very cool.”  
“Yeah.”, he agreed, still hugging her, and just as breathless. “Very cool indeed. So uh...” he wasn’t entirely sure of what the hell he was doing. “What do you wanna do now?”  
She looked up at him seeming a little confused. “I have no flipping idea. This is rather nice, but I don’t know what to do next.”  
“Well... Maybe we can just stay like that for a while. I mean, if it’s okay with you.  
“Oh Gog yes please don’t let go.” she giggled. “You are quite comfortable, cool kid.”  
He smiled, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. “Thanks, I guess.”  
“And you smell good, hehe!”  
He snorted, not moving from his position, small smile in his face.  
He was, in fact, quite comfortable as well.


End file.
